Haredain
The Haredain or the Common Folk The common folk of the Tars are largely rom the Dunlendings who have drifted into Eriador since the early Second Age. Most are descended from Daen folk whom the Númenóreans engaged as mercenaries and encouraged to stay during their wars with during the Second Age. As it is throughout the west, the common folk do most of the farming, and herding, and provide the masses for the armies. They also do most of the suffering when times are hard, as they indeed have been in the Tars over the last centuries. The population was once primarily rural but now most of the common folk keep to villages for protection. They are suspicious of change and of strangers. 'Physical Looks' The common folk are generally short, averaging about 5'6", with ruddy complexions and dark hair and eyes. They dress in earth-toned tunics: pants for the men and shifts for the women. Society The common folk make up the bulk of the middle and lower classes in the Tars. In the cities, the guild members, the laborers, and the poor all come from the same stock. In the villages, it is the same with the rich peasants (who often possess more wealth than their nominal overlords), the shepherds, and the landless vagrants who are driven off after a poor harvest. Once the common folk held the land of their village in common, but Tar Valandil divided the lands to further large-scale sheepherding. Since that time the more wily or ambitious have profited at the expense of their neighbors, a process accelerated by the troubles of the land 'Standard of Living' Haredain adventurers follow the standard of livings set on the setting where he or she comes from. 'Suggested Callings ' Setting dependent 'Unusual Callings' Setting dependent 'Cultural Blessing' The Haradain has any Cultural Blessing, they choose the one coming from the setting where they are. Wilderness Rural, Urban, Village, Manor or Gifted. 'Specialities' Aditionally from the ones found in the selected setting, a haredain may add to the list of his options the following specialities: Cooking, Fishing, gardener, sailor, trading, Woodwright, region lore 'Cultural Upbringing:' Haredain can choose one upbringing from the following settings Rural and Wilderness settings. 'Cultural Weapons' In adittion to the possible cultural weapons choices, any haredain may increase his options by the following cultural weapon options: *(Maces 2), bow 1, Dagger 1 *Bow 2, staff 1, dagger 1 'Backgrounds' A Haredain picks one background of the setting selected as his upbringing. 'Exclusive Haradain Rewards:' Additionally from his Setting selection , a Haredain has the following rewards as part of his list. Family Heirloom One item has been of importance for your family, from generation to generations has been handed down to one special custody. Now you are this custody. In times of gloom, its vision and touch soothes your heart . Once per session roll a heart attribute against a TN 14, if succesful you regain one point of Hope. 'Musical Instrument ' Roll an aditional dice on Song. 'Lucky Charm' You consider one item to be your lucky charm, by its mystical virtues or self confidence reasons, you really feel lucky when you brandish it before any important time. Spend one hope point to roll twice and get the best result of any fate die involving a stressful situation. 'Exclusive Haradain Virtues:' Additionally from his Setting selection , a Haredain has the following virtues as part of his list. 'Noble bearing' In you flow pure the ancient blood of the dunedain. Add 1 hope point, and the lordly and fair trait in your sheet. 'Militia Training' Raise your maximum Endurance score by 3 points. additionally, add polearm fighter to your traits. 'Blessed by the Old Folk' You have been following the Old Lore, you start with the one of the following abilities and you may spend a fellowship phase and one experience to learn another *Increase your hope by 1 point. *Enthrallment, it allows you to contact and influence another's mind, it requires eye contact for a prolonged length to make it impossible of use in combat. Roll an awe opposed target number is 14 modified by the Attribute of the victim and the kind of request, so while a mere "talk to me" or other innocuous request will only increase in 2 the TN, a suicidal one like throw yourself from a cliff will give a 10 increase, (and some shadow points). The increase tn are, Wood innocuous 2, questionable 4, dangerous 6, against target core beliefs 8, suicidal 10. The target may burn onehate or hope point by success to avoid this effect. *Enchanting song, Your eerie tunes can influence others minds- Spend a hope point and roll Song against TN 16. The effect depends of the quality of the roll, One success would usually calm the upset, one great success would win somebody friendship, one extraordinaire success would be enough to incite a riot *Skinchanger, you need to have a beast friend, You have mastered the method of skinchanging and can now freely leave your body for that of your beast heart. Whenever you sleep, you can safely wear the skin of your Animal Cohort.In this state, you can spend a point of Hope to explore an area within three days of travel, until sunrise wakes you. While you are outside your body, any action you attempt is resolved using your Attributes and skills as usual, but any strenuous activity causing the loss of Endurance wakes you up. Any harm suffered to your animal companion would require a TN 16 heal or losing it until the next fellowship phase. *Foresight once every Adventuring phase, you may invoke your power of foresight. When this happens, the Loremaster should give you a relevant piece of information regarding negative events likely to occur during your current adventure. If no such information is available – or the Loremaster prefers not to divulge it – at the start of the next Fellowship phase, he must award you one experience point instead (your foresight contained a more intimate message, leading to a sudden bout of insight or deeper understanding). Your foresight manifests in many forms: it can be a hazy vision, a recurring and enigmatic dream, or a cryptic message borne by a talking bird. *Purifying touch, You can with a touch and the expenditure of one hope point, try to heal serious life threatening diseases. Roll a heal roll against the resistance of the disease or poison. Category:Culture Category:Character